MONSTER ZERO
by Primagen
Summary: The Digidestined face off against a monster whose intention is to destroy Earth


MONSTER ZERO

MONSTER ZERO

A large meteor sails out of the black hole at incredible speed. Its destination is the planet called Earth. The meteor reaches the planet within minutes. It crashes into the center of Tokyo Bay. This meteor holds a terrible evil hidden within it. The world will be the one to face its wrath.

The Digidestined have been resting after their battle with Malo Myotismon. Things have been going smoothly for the young heroes.

" Nothing exciting ever happens anymore," said Davis.

Suddenly, the ground begins to tremble violently.

The meteor is causing the violent tremble. The trembling comes to an end. The center of Tokyo Bay begins to glow a golden yellow.

" What was that all about?" said DemiVeemon.

" I don't even want to know."

Later that night

A research sub is sent to the bottom of Tokyo Bay to investigate the rather odd situation. It makes to the bottom safely. The sub makes a horrifying discovery. Golden cracks cover the meteor's surface as if something was about to come out.

Next day

The bay's water was bubbling horrendously and out of the water flies out a three headed two tailed golden dragon with shimmering golden wings. It flies over Tokyo and heads for its first target: Kyoto.

" Did you guys see what I just saw?" asked a wide-eyed Davis.

" Yes," said everyone else.

" At least I ain't the only one seeing things."

***

The monster lands in the middle of the city and roars an ear-piercing roar. The omnipotent beast fires electricity beams from its three heads at several buildings destroying them instantly. It destroys half of the city and heads to its next target: Russia.

***

" What if that monster comes back to Tokyo?"

" Lets not think that way Davis," said Kari.

" It's probably sleeping," added Yolei.

Military personnel are prepared if the monster decides to reappear.

Meanwhile in Russia

The Russian military tries its best against the monster but horribly fails as the monster blows its vehicles apart. The mighty beast ignores the military and begins to destroy the city. People try to run from it but end up getting crushed into oblivion by its foot. This monster is responsible for the deaths of entire civilizations. Some have called it Monster Zero while others call it by its real name: King Ghidorah. The Russian Digidestined try valiantly to stop King Ghidorah but fail miserably. All of Russia is destroyed in minutes. King Ghidorah roars its victory roar. The injured and dying trapped under rubble hear its roar. After a pleasant victory roar, King Ghidorah flies to its next target: China.

Back in Tokyo

" Did you guys hear?" said Davis " Russia has been totally destroyed."

" Nothing can be that strong. That's just impossible!" said Kari.

" We could kick that things ass," said TK.

" The enemies we've faced in the past have been Digimon. This thing isn't a Digimon that we've faced," said Cody.

" We have to be prepared for the worst," said Yolei.

" So what's the plan?" said Ken.

" We haven't thought of one yet."

Everyone drops to the floor (^_^)

***

Chinese buildings fall to the floor pathetically as the mighty beast stomps through it. Chinese jets fire missiles at the monster. The monster angrily wipes out the jets in an instant. Tanks fire at the monster trying to keep from destroying the rest of the city. King Ghidorah executes a Triplex Force like attack destroying the city in seconds. The omnipotent beast heads for its next target: Tokyo.

***

King Ghidorah lands in the heart of the city and begins its attack. Military attack vehicles try their best to keep the beast at bay. They only succeed in angering the cosmic monster. It continues its rampage through the city. The DNA digivolved Digimon attack the monster. It tail whips Shakkouamon into a building. Silphymon delivers its Static Force attack at the monster's right head. The monster angrily tail whips Silphymon to the floor. Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode) delivers his Positron Laser attack at the middle head making it screech in pain. Shakkouamon delivers his Justice Beams at the left head and Silphymon deliver its Static Force attack to the right head. The monster falls to the floor.

" I think they did it," said Davis.

" All right!" said TK.

" Didn't it seem a little too easy?" said Kari.

" She's right," said Yolei.

Suddenly, King Ghidorah rises from the floor and prepares to deliver its planet-destroying beam from the middle head. It fires the golden beam. The Digimon combine their attacks and fire them at the beam. It's like his for half an hour.

" I don't know how long and can keep this up," said Silphymon.

" We can't give up," said Shakkouamon.

" It's not over till the fat lady sings and she hasn't sung yet!" said Imperialdramon.

The monster begins to glow horrendously.

" Keep it up you guys," said Ken.

" What?" said a clue less Davis.

" They're over heating him," said Ken.

The glow gets brighter.

" Keep it up!"

" Just a little more," said Ken.

The glow gets so bright that the Digidestined have to shield their eyes. King Ghidorah explodes in a horrible ball of flame leaving no remains.

" What a day!" said Davis.

" Could be worst. It could've been our last day," said Kari.

The Earth is saved once again thanks to the Digidestined.

Please Read & Review


End file.
